Bride Gifts and Trouble
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Norse Mythology!AU. When someone steals the hammer of Bill, the god of thunder, he must come up with a plan to get it back. But when the plan to get the missing hammer back includes dressing as the bride of a giant's son named Oliver, will Bill be able to pull it off? Will Bill get his hammer? Will he get revenge on everyone? And most of all will he allow Oliver to get away unharme


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Ritual and Ceremonial Magic: Winter Solstice assignment, Galleons Club, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar, and Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Ritual and Ceremonial Magic: Winter Solstice assignment: Task 12 Write a fic with one the following red themes: sacrifice, passion, anger, beauty, or happiness.**

**Galleons Club: (word) fresh**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Bill/Oliver**

**Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar: 8. (food) mulled wine**

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 27. Norse Mythology!AU**

**Winter Bingo: 4B music, word count is 1,011 words.**

**Warning for Norse Mythology!AU, and slight out of character because of the AU. Also mentions of character death. I also made it so that instead of Bill/Thor killing Oliver/Prymr, everyone lives in this story. I hope you all enjoy Bride Gifts and Trouble.**

The music danced across the Great Hall of Wood palace in Jotunheim. Today was to be the wedding of the lady Ginny of Aesir to the great giant lord's son, Oliver. Oliver had even gotten her a special bride gift. The hammer of older brother, Bill, God of thunder.

"Is she here yet?" Oliver yelled, wondering where his soon to be wife was. He'd have thought she'd be here by now. The youngest of the Aesir Ron had made it seem like Ginny was very eager for this union.

"My lady is coming along in a moment," came a slightly falsetto female voice. Or at least that was what the voice sounded like to Oliver.

He looked up and in his drunken haze saw the most ugly maid he'd ever had the chance to encounter in his entire life. He blinked thinking her to be a trick of the mind. But no. She was really.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked. "Where is Ginny?"

"I am one of her handmaids," the maid, who was really Ron in disguise, replied while fluttering her lashes. "My lady, is only preparing for the feast. She is most excited for this union to take place. She traveled here in the utmost haste so that it could happen."

"Is that so?"

Oliver raised his glass of fresh mulled wine in way of toast to this statement. He'd ordered the best food and drink items for this feast. Everything worthy of an Aesir.

The music stopped as the door opened and a person garbed in white walked into the Feasting hall. The music started again as Ginny of Aesir was announced to be present. Oliver took no notice of the fact that the person was taller than Ginny should be. He drank to much of his mulled wine.

"It's about time you showed up," he murmured as the person, Bill, who was dressed as Ginny sat down in the chair next to his at the high table. "Let the feast begin in haste."

The food was brought out and the cups were filled yet again with the best mulled wine in all of Jotunheim. Only the best for Oliver's goddess. He watches as Ginny/Bill giggles and fans herself with her hand.

"Thank you, my dear, Oliver," Bill says, making his voice sound as femine as he can. After all, it would make no sense to come this far and get caught now. "I am really enjoying the hospitality of your Great hall."

"But you haven't seen the best thing yet," Oliver leans over and whispers to Bill. "You haven't seen your bride's gift yet. I think you will like it."

"I'm sure I will," Bill says, with a light chuckle, making sure to keep up the rouse.

Oliver couldn't help but watch "Ginny" as she ate her supper. This was very strange and out of the normal for how she was described to him by the other gods and his friends. Ginny was supposed to be gentle, quiet, most of impeccable with her manners. This was not the same woman.

"What is wrong with your Mistress, girl?" he sneered at "Ginny's handmaid".

"My lady has not eaten for eight days because she was so eager to reach your lands," Ron replied laying on the lie as thick as he could. "She was so eager to marry such a giant as you."

By the time the feast had ended, Bill had consumed whole animals, and about three casks of the mulled wine. But nothing about this had seemed off to Oliver once "the handmaid" had explained the situation to him.

Oliver seeing the feast drawing to a close goes and lifts the veil of his new bride. The face that is revealed is beautiful to him. Then again he doesn't even remember how much mulled wine he's had, or even if said mulled wine is getting to him. But the eyes of the face are what startles him the most. There is a fire in them he hasn't seen from any other woman.

"What is wrong with your Mistress, girl?" he asks "the handmaid" again, not turning from the fierce eyes staring back at him.

"My lady, has not slept in eight days," Ron replies in his false voice. "She was so eager to get here and marry you, my lord."

Oliver accepts this explanation. He calls out for the bride gift to be brought out and placed on his bride's lap.

Bill watches as his hammer is brought ou and set on his lap. This is the moment he'd been waiting for. He seized his hammer and killed all the giants present, leaving Oliver for last.

"Please, don't kill me," Oliver begged. "Please have mercy."

Bill looks down at the giant cowering in front of him. The anger he'd felt for much of the proceedings dying down a bit. He didn't want to kill this giant. Something was staying his hand. It was mercy, indeed, mixed with something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Get up," Bill demanded.

Oliver got unsteadily to his feet, watching as Bill surveyed him. Was this god going to kill him after? Was the mercy he was being shown a trick to fool him and make him relax?

"Don't worry," Bill said with a smile spread across his face. "I am not going to kill you. You are after all my husband."

Oliver stuttered in disbelief. But they had gone through all the traditional rites of marriage, so Bill was right.

Bill pulled Oliver into passion filled kiss, breaking it for air after a few minutes. "I will return soon," Bill said lifting the hammer. "I have to put my bride gift somewhere safe." He goes to the door of the Great hall. Turning at the door calls back, "Prepare for a night you will never forget, my dear."

With that he left to deposit his hammer back at his golden hall in the land of Asgard. After all, he didn't need it getting stolen yet again. Now did he?

**I hope you all enjoyed Bride Gifts and Trouble.**


End file.
